Lightning Bug Oneshots
by Harmony Valentine
Summary: The Autobots and Decepticons are turned human and are sent to live with Mikeala and her friends. Read HUMAN INFLUENCE: THE LIGHTNING BUG ONESHOTS before reading this, please. Human Autbots/DecepticonsXOC's


Lightning Bug Oneshots

A bunch of one shots with the human and normal transformers and they will be labeled with which transformer(s) will be in the fanfiction.

Enjoy!

Soundwave

The hot water fell like pellets of rain on my back, making the tight muscles relax. I had a long day and this was just what the doctor ordered. My long brown hair fell down my back, water pouring through my locks. I hadn't felt this good in a while. I really needed this.

I had decided that I needed to get out soon, when I reached for the shampoo bottle sitting on the shelf to my right. I grabbed it and started to pour some of its contents into my hand, closed the cap, and then placed it back on the shelf. I watered my hair out then I rubbed the shampoo in my hand and applied it to my scalp.

I washed my hair and did what else was needed, turned off the water, grabbed the black and white towel off the rack, and started to dry myself off. When I felt nice and dry, I got out and wrapped the towel around my torso and stepped out of the shower.

The cool air hit me and I shivered. I always forget to turn the air conditioner off before I get in the shower.

I rushed out of the door and looked at the thermostat, turned it off, and then I ran back into the bathroom. I didn't want any of the guys seeing me in my towel. They were very civilized, I know, but it still made me feel uneasy. I also really didn't want Soundwave to come in and see me…I would have had a heart attack and fainted. No matter, it didn't happen.

I opened up the door, leading to my room and walked over to my closet. I grabbed my underclothes, some white shorts, and a brown tank top to put on for the night. One thing I couldn't stand when I go to sleep, was being burning hot or freezing cold. I also grabbed my black 'Pirates of the Caribbean' hoddie; it was still cold outside. I walked over to my bed, laid the clothing down, and started to get dress.

While I was putting on my tank top, I had heard footsteps approaching my door. I thought they were going to pass it until it swung open and there stood Soundwave in his black with purple-shouldered jacket and his clear visors. His brown and red eyes could be seen through the red visors and they were as wide as dinner plates.

I quickly pulled me tank top down and said, "GOOD GOD ALMIGHTY, SOUNDWAVE! HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING!?" the human version of the mech stood there and started to turn scarlet. "U-um…I'm sorry! I-I should have knocked," and then he closed the door in a flash.

I stood there and sighed. I felt my face start to turn scarlet as well…probably even worse then his. I just stared at the door for the longest time, still in shock. When I finally moved, I put the jacket on and walked over to the white door.

I put my ear to the door and heard breathing on the other side, a nervous breathing. It was probably Soundwave still. I better talk to him, tell him I'm sorry for yelling at him.

I opened up the door slowly and peaked outside. It was Soundwave. He was standing there, his back against the far wall, with a scarlet red face. He looked up at the sound of the door opening. When I closed the door, he opened up his mouth and said, "I'm sorry. I should have remembered to knock but I didn't and it was rude of me. I really am-," I cut him off. "No, I should also be sorry. I didn't need to yell at you. But, you are right, you should have knocked," he was about to say something else, but I raised my hand to quiet him. "You should have knocked, but it still doesn't give me the right to yell at you."

I smiled at him and he returned it. It was the first time I had seen him truly smile. I liked it; he should smile more often. I even told him, "You know, you should smile more often. That stoic expression should be relaxed every now and again. You aren't a Decepticon anymore. You're an Autobot and you have friends. What's there to be all serious about for anyway?"

He nodded and then said, "Yeah, you have a point. I have a lot of things to be happy about…especially for having you as a friend." He said this kind of shyly and I blushed a tad and said, "That goes double for me. I'm happy I meet you and the others."

We both smiled at each other and then I walked up to him and gave him a small hug. He stood on edge for a second then relaxed and returned it as best as he could.

We were so oblivious to our surroundings that when we finally heard footsteps, they were already 10 feet away. "Awwww! How cute, don't you think Lili?" Mikaela said to the white haired girl. "Very, Kawaii! (Cute in Japanese) I hope you guys are happy together!" Soundwave and I jumped back in surprise and turned scarlet red.

"So, are you guys together now? I really hope so, cause if you aren't then you guys are even more blind than we thought!" I stuttered and choked on my saliva, "We are not together! We-we were just hugging! Friends can hug each other can't they?" Soundwave was just standing there, watching the girl's converse, or argue, over the matter.

"Yeah, but, you guys are more than friends, right?" Lillian said with a wide smirk on her face. I started to blush harder and then I was about to jump and attack the two laughing girls when I felt someone grab me and stop me from behind.

"Don't bother. They can think what they think. It shouldn't matter anyway. If we are together, than we are together, if we are not, we are not. That is all that's to it," Soundwave said next to my ear. I felt his warm breathe on my ear and neck and shivered.

"See, you guys are together! I'm going to go tell everyone!" Mikaela and Lillian both ran down the hall screaming, "Harmony and Soundwave sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-I-N-G!"

I growled at them and started to try and run after them but Soundwave just held me back. "Like I said, don't worry about it." I relaxed and just stood there, and then I sighed. "Fine," and he let me go. I turned back around and saw him smiling. He actually took my advice.

I smiled back at him and then we both decided to go down stairs and fix what those two had started…or prove what they had started.

I felt him grab my hand while we walked along the hall. I looked up at him, and then I grabbed his hand as well. We continued to walk down the hall, in a peaceful silence.

Yeah, we're proving what they started.

**(Author's Note)**

**I will post their profiles on my page and I will give you a small oneshot with how they meet and what not. It will tie in with the other stories that I will put on here. **

**Hope you liked it!**

Harmony Valentine 


End file.
